leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
This guide will attempt to address all issues and questions that a user may have during their time on Leonhartopedia. If there are any questions not addressed here, by all means, please bring them up with a staff member. User related Userspace Are there rules to using the userspace? Yes. Generally three edits per day is the max, as the idea of Leonhartopediais to provide a complete encyclopedia of all things Pokémon, not to have users focus on their userspace. Users are not allowed to edit other users' pages unless you're changing a redlink to prevent it from showing up in the . For more info on the rules see the userspace policy. Why can't I make a userpage? New users are unable to make userpages right away. This is done so users would make more contributions to the mainspace and not to the userspace. After users make a certain amount of edits to the mainspace and are auto-confirmed, they may edit the userspace. Why was my usertag deleted? Usually usertags are deleted when they are created in the mainspace without the approval of an admin. Usually usertags are to be created in the userspace and then shown to an admin to see if it is good enough to be mainspaced as a template. For more info on usertags, see the usertag policy. Can I make games in my userspace? Games, along with certain other things, are not allowed in the userspace. While they were in the past, they proved to be working against the advancement of Leonhartopedia by having too many edits to the userspace. For more info, see the userspace policy. An admin said I've been placed in abuse, why? Users are allowed to edit their userpage three times in a server day. Going over that limit may result in a user's right to edit the userspace being removed. What does it mean to be in abuse? Being in abuse means you may no longer edit your userpage. Users may get it back when they demonstrate that they can edit the mainspace more than their userspace. Problems with other users This user is being rude to me, what do I do? Sometimes users do occasionally disagree. It happens. However, if a user is bullying you, it is unacceptable. If you feel that a user is bullying you, please bring it up with an admin right away and explain the situation to us and we will step in and will handle the situation. Leonhartopedia does not tolerate bullying behavior and neither should you. This user is reverting me, what do I do? Users do fight over content, however, instead of getting in an edit war, bring it up on the other user's talk page, a staff's talk page or the talk page of the page itself to solve the problem. Edit wars are frowned upon and users caught in edit wars can face short blocks depending on the revisions they've changed. Mainspace related What is the mainspace? The mainspace refers to anything without a prefix, which would be like the user: namespace or the shipping: namespace. All encyclopedic content is in the mainspace for editing. A user reverted me, why? If a user reverts you, it might be that your edit was not needed, already in the article or some other reason. If you are confused on why you were reverted, ask that user on their talk page. My page is deleted, why? Most likely a page was deleted for being not notable, already being on Leonhartopedia or because it was poorly written. If you are unsure why your page was deleted, ask the administrator who deleted it. Talkpage related What does a user mean when they mention "the forums"? The Chat is a place on Leonhartopedia where users can discuss a variety of topics. My comment was removed for replying to old discussions, what does this mean? Generally old comments over six months old should not be revived, however, if there is a legitimate reason to bring it up again, please do so. Can I use the talk pages to talk with my friends? Talk pages are for users to discuss Leonhartopedia related matters with each other. You can talk to your friends who join Leonhartopedia on social media. Why can't I remove comments from my talk page? Talk page comments should be saved on the talk page to provide everyone that a certain issue or fact has been discussed and possibly solved. Comments on the user talk page should be saved as they allow a user to grow to be a better user from the advice and comments of others. However, occasionally the talk pages can get cluttered and should then be archived. How do I archive my talk page? Talk pages can be archived by locating the move tab in between the history and watch tabs. By pressing it you can move your talk page to another name, with the most common being "User talk:User name/Archive 1." The archived talk page should be tagged with so that users can be aware that it is an archive and should not be further edited. The redirect page should then be used as the new talk page. Template related What are templates? Link templates are what Leonhartopedia uses to link to pages quicker. More commonly used templates include , which links to the Leonhartopedia namespace; , which links to moves; , which links to characters ending with (Adventures); , which links to pages ending with (TCG); , which links to any Pokémon species ending with (Pokémon); , which links to , and , which link to articles ending with (anime). How do I use templates? Templates are used by typing them like . If you wanted to link to 's species page, you would type in , while if you wanted to link to the ability page, you would type in . What link templates are there? For a full list of templates, see List of link templates. Leonhartopedia related What is the Manual of Style? The Manual of Style refers to how an article should be made and written. The Manual has information on how every article should be written based on what content is in the article. How do I become a staff member? First, by not asking to become one. Users are picked to be staff by the Editorial Board based on a user's knowledge of Leonhartopedia's templates and style, and other points are just a few considerations for users to move up to the Junior Administrator level. To be considered for a staff position a user must have been active for at least six months and have made a large number of mainspace edits. I can't edit anything on Leonhartopedia, why? Generally if a user cannot edit a page, there are some reasons behind it. One common reason is that the page is protected, which is done for a variety of reasons, such as the page being a high traffic page, or a dispute has taken place. The second reason might be that editing is locked to all users not of Junior Administrator rank or higher. Generally lockdowns are put in place during times where servers are stressed or large amounts of information are being released, which allows for specified users to work on adding the information. Shipping related I want to add a shipping hint, but I keep getting reverted. Why? Shipping is generally a point of view article system, so one user may not agree with another user on a subject. It would be best to ask the user why they removed it. Other What can I do to help out Leonhartopedia? I, , use Leonhartopedia mainly to practice amateur coding. As such, there isn't much that you can do to help me with that. But a way to help is by NOT vandalizing any page on Leonhartopedia. That makes my job easier if I don't have to fix vandalism and then block the user(s) responsibles. Who can I contact if an admin isn't online? I am the only admin on Leonhartopedia and that won't change anytime soon. Leave a message on my user talk page and I will be notified via email about it and will get to it as soon as possible. How do I get rid of the advertisements? Usually logging into Leonahrtopedia will get rid of advertisements. I saw an advertisement that I found offensive/disruptive. What do I do? Leonhartopedia strives to uphold a family-friendly, and easy reading experience, and as such our advertisements should follow this standard as well. If you happen to find a questionable advertisement, or one that you find disruptive to your reading experience, please follow these steps: :1. Right-Click the ad and click on "Copy Link Location" (note that some browsers may use slightly different terms) :2. Take a screenshot of said advertisement :3. Post both the link location, and the screenshot in . To post the screen shot, you have to upload the image as any other image that will be posted on any page in Leonhartopedia, then attach the image to my user talk page. Remember to sign your comments using the four tildes (~). We will then evaluate the advert and have it removed from rotation if it is deemed offensive/disruptive. How do I change my username? Changing usernames can only be performed by an Editorial Board member. Changing usernames is discouraged, as it drains server resources. A valid reason must be provided. Repeated name changes are not allowed. Other sites Can I copy/steal stuff from other sites? No. Stealing content from other sites is wrong and if stolen content is found, it will be deleted and the user who added it will face a block. Fansites may not be reliable at times. Leonhartopedia relies on announcements from sites such as Pokemon.com or Nintendo before making articles or changing pages. If any user finds stolen content, report it to a staff member, and it will be dealt with from there. I found your info on a different website. What should I do? In the case of another website stealing from Leonhartopedia, report it to a staff member. Be sure to include a link to the offending material. Do not attempt to contact the head webmaster of the offending website. We will handle it.